


[Podfic] Sovereign District

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [25]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "You and Diaz should totally hook up!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sovereign District](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181657) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> Recorded for anatsuno for #ITPE2016 <3
> 
> Thank you to Raven for having blanket permission

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal.

| 

## Sovereign District 

  


**Author:** Raven  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
  
**Pairing:** Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** "You and Diaz should totally hook up!"  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bB99%5d%20Sovereign%20District.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1181657#main) | **Wordcount:** 2247  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bB99%5d%20Sovereign%20District.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 0:15:04  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bB99%5d%20Sovereign%20District.m4b) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 0:15:04  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
